


Bedroom Shenanigans

by Alpha007



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A tiny bit of non-con, Detailed descriptions of male and female sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire ice and electrical play, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Omni-psychic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Education, Superpowers, Telekinesis, Tickling, Urethral Play, Virginity, Wind play, Wind powered vibrator, first time awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha007/pseuds/Alpha007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cardiff rift brought 18 year old, then 17, Jaime MacInarah into the Doctor's universe. Bad Wolf brought Jaime and the Metacrisis together, where it was love at first sight in the vault of the Dalek Crucible. Then, because of Time Lord bio matter, Jaime regenerated, becoming a raven haired Scots-girl from Glasgow. Now Jaime and Doctor John David Smith get to show how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Super-powered Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Being an Omni-psychic has its uses in the bedroom for Jaime. But having a Time Lord mind means also getting a quick lesson in sex education.

When she dragged him into her room, Doctor John David Smith didn't stand a chance. Jaime threatened to use telekinesis to cut his clothes off if he didn't take them off in quick fashion. And now they were both naked on the bed, kissing. It was mostly tongues on John's part, but Jaime was still figuring it all out, considering she'd only kissed twice before. And one of those moments had been a green female alien, not to mention they had been well kinky! A mischievous thought suddenly entered her mind and she grinned. John sensed it.

"What? What is it?" He asked, looking up at her with a frown.

The dark-haired Scot took hold of his wrists and pinned them above his head. He gasped a little, expecting something.

"Dae ye want me tae show ye wha' I can dae?" Jaime asked him, a lustful smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He enquired, suddenly aching in anticipation.

Trying to control himself had been very hard to do ever since Jaime regenerated. She could feel his hardness underneath her and giggled. John raised a brow.

"This!" Jaime said, sitting up and waving her left hand.

Before he could even register what she was doing, J.D found himself tied up in invisible restraints, his legs suddenly spread wide. And no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't move one bit.

"Alright!" He huffed. "What did you do, little miss smarty pants?"

Jaime grinned. "telekinetic binding." She told him.

"Well, it's a bit uncomfortable. Can you 'unbind' me?"

"Why?" She leaned in and kissed him, where he kissed back. *When I'm jus' gettin' started!* J.D heard her telepathic voice in his mind, then he felt her fingers on his sides again and he jerked, giggling.

"Stop that!" He protested only she just smiled wickedly and continued to tickle him up to his armpits, which made him yelp more laughter.

And he couldn't even escape her wandering fingers because he was so tightly bound by invisible binds. He'd never been this ticklish before and poor J.D concluded it a Donna thing. Jaime couldn't help it, she loved hearing him laugh. It just sounded too cute for words. And for a skinny bloke he was quite lean and had muscles on his arms. But what was going on with her own body? Why was she getting a tingling feeling down in her loins.

Suddenly her Time Lord mind kicked in: _'Sexual arousal'. Also known as 'turned on' or 'feeling horny'. The more a female gets aroused the more she will..._

"Stop it," John cried between guffaws. "Stop it, it mean it."

Smiling wickedly Jaime knew that wasn't true. He was getting turned on too. She could smell his arousal. The Scottish girl stopped tickling him and listened to his panting.

Again, she leaned in, teasing him. "Och, ye so obviously loved tha'."

He didn't answer as he was still out of breath. So she kissed him and suddenly scooted down his body, panicking John.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Shhh!" She hushed and he felt Jaime squeeze his balls, making him gasp.

Remembering that she was stronger than normal she'd be more careful, after all, a man's reproductive system was important to him. Instead she tickled them which made him squirm and groan. His penis bobbed and she noticed it was leaking clear stuff. What was that?

_'Pre-ejaculate_ '. Her Time Lord mind told her. _Also known as 'pre-come'. It emits from a man's penis if he is near 'ejaculation'. Also known as an 'orgasm_ '.

'Uhh, okay....' Jaime thought to herself. 'So what should I do now?' She wondered.

_The man's penis will become 'aroused'. Also known as a 'hard on' or getting a 'stiff'. The head of the penis and underside will get very sensitive._

Jaime frowned. What did it mean by that?

_To meet an 'orgasm' the man will engage in self masturbation. Sometimes the 'partner' will do it_. Her Time Lord mind explained.

Jaime grasped it firmly, listening as a gasp was heard from J.D. Then using a finger of her left hand she rubbed the top of the head and the underside. The 'pre-come' was sticky.

"Oh, Rassilon, what are you doing?" John growled in a good way.

Learning more from her Time Lord mind she tickled the 'meatus' and 'frenulum' in the 'glans'. She could feel his penis reacting, jumping, getting hot.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." J.D gasped out.

Smiling wickedly Jaime concentrated and then...ZAP! Her finger zapped his head and he screamed in surprise and shock while struggling in his bonds.

"What the..." He looked down at her where she was grinning. "What was that?"

She moved her finger so that it was at the top of his head and then she giggled wickedly, followed by yet another ZAP! J.D yelled out and struggled in his invisible bonds. Trust her to start using Electrokinesis on him. ZAP! This time he groaned loudly and his eyes watered. ZAP! He growled, followed by a whimpered plea. It hurt too much. Jaime stared in confusion as his penis started to go soft. Why was that happening?

_Sometimes a man will find certain 'kinks' to be a 'turn off'_. Her Time Lord mind told her

'Okay, fair enough. What should I do?' She enquired.

_In order to get the man's penis 'hard' it needs 'masturbating'. The act masturbation is a 'up and down motion'_.

Right! Jaime shifted slightly and did what her mind instructed while tickling his balls again. Soon J.D was moaning and squirming while his penis get 'hard' again. There was also 'pre-come' and he was whimpering in pleasure. His penis was jerking and jumpy and getting hot again, and she listened when John said he was going to come. So Jaime stopped and giggled at his reaction.

"Noooo!!!" John groaned. "Don't stop, keep going, please!" He begged.

Sure, she could let him come but she wanted to keep him on the edge. And she had something in mind. She squeezed his head, hearing him gasp. Jaime peered at his 'slit', seeing the opening of his 'urethral passage'. According to the Time Lord dictionary in her mind it allowed the release of 'urine' and 'seminal fluids'. The dark-haired Scot used her Cryokinesis to conjure up a thin stick of ice.

"What are you up to?" John asked, looking at what she was holding.

"This!" Was her reply and his eyes widened when she moved it towards his head.

"Oh, you're kidding me?"

"Nae!" She replied.

Jaime used the 'pre-come' as a form of 'lubrication' as that was important. Then she very carefully and slowly pushed it into his 'urethral passage'. John gasped, his eyes still wide.

"It's cold!" He cried, squirming. "Oh god, it's cold."

He could feel it sliding down into his shaft and it made him want to pee. He would have tried to raise his hips but he was far too restrained to do so.

"Course it's cold. It's ice!" Jaime replied.

He let out a choked laugh. "When did you get so kinky?" He squeaked.

"Shhh..." Jaime soothed.

There was a few inches poking out and she pulled it in and out and even twisted it around a little, making him groan and whimper. He was squirming still.

"Oh, Rassilon!" J.D breathed, feeling an orgasm coming on and that need to pee remained.

He moaned at her ministrations. Now Jaime sat back and held her left hand out towards his privates. The Half-Time Lord felt a brief cold wind against his testicles and penis. Then his penis felt very cold. When he looked down he saw the reason and gasped. He found it encased in ice. He was in ice chastity! And it felt very uncomfortable.

"What?" He exclaimed. "What's the purpose of that?"

Jaime looked at him with a wicked expression. "Dae ye want me tae gag ye too?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. With her being an Omni-Psychic she could just about do anything.

"Good!"

She squeezed and tickled his balls again, and he groaned as he felt an oncoming orgasm coming on. But because of the ice it wasn't going to go anywhere. However, Jaime continued to tease him so much J.D groaned loudly and squirmed in his bonds. He still couldn't orgasm and he was at the point of pleading. It was then Jaime noticed the other hole.

_The 'anal sphincter'_. Her Time Lord mind spoke up. _The 'anal passage' is surrounded by a 'ring of muscles'. It leads to the 'prostate gland'. When hit in the right spot it can lead to high pleasure and even orgasm._

Her right hand moved towards his anal opening but stopped when the Time Lord dictionary continued.

_'Lubrication is needed to make entry into the 'anal passage easier. Some men find this as a turn off and if done incorrectly may lead too 'anal tearing' and/or 'anal bleeding'_.

Jaime pulled her hand away and John sensed a hint of worry from her.

'Okay, maybe not.' She thought to herself, not wanting to actually physically hurt him.

So, disregarding anal for the moment, she went back to teasing and tickling his balls. Followed by tickling his inner thighs. John's yelp was really quite high and he giggled, struggling and squirming. She raised her brows at this. It turned out his ribs and armpits wasn't the only part of him that were ticklish. Feeling curious, Jaime reached back and tickled the sole of his right foot. The reaction was amazing. He gasped, eyes going wide and he guffawed very loud laughter. It seemed his feet were very sensitive considering she was only ghosting her fingers up and down his foot.

"No, not there!" He pleaded. "Please not there."

The tingling in her loins was even more pronounced. Jaime grinned wickedly.

"Please, please!" He begged, eyes watering.

He could barely move because he was so tightly bound and he wanted to come so badly but he couldn't. And then he felt her fingers ghosting on the sole of his left foot and he could barely take it anymore.

"Oh, Rassilon, fuck no!!!" J.D swore, squirming and guffawed laughter. "No more, no more..." He begged. "I gotta come!"

"Aww, dae ye?" She teased. "How can ye dae tha' if yer trapped inside and out."

He thought about the question and guffawed more laughter as she tickled his feet again. But now he could feel her tickling his testicles again, making him whimper and jerk. Only that wasn't possible because she only had two arms. Then he felt ticklish fingers ghosting up and down his sides and armpits. He was crying laughter now, howling loudly, wanting to escape the wandering fingers. He was aching so much down below that it was getting painful.

"How!" He howled out.

"Sorry, wha'?" Jaime replied, entranced by all the tickling and calculating how long he could go for.

"Too...many...hands!" J.D gasped out, grimacing and laughing and crying.

"Och, tha's the great thing with Aerokinesis. Wind generated limbs."

He gasped a sob. This was so unfair, it really was.

"Cheating!" John gasped out and then giggled when windy fingers tickled at his nipples.

"Naw, it ain't cheatin'." Jaime replied. "Jus' usin' my powers in a good way for once."

He sobbed and giggled, howled laughter and struggled. Then he groaned and whimpered, moaned that he needed to come. She stopped altogether and laughed when he growled in frustration. He was panting and catching his breath, but she also noticed he was crying. Was that supposed to happen?

_Some people are known to cry tears of relief in a good way_. Her Time Lord mind spoke up. _But it is also known that tickling was and is still used as a form of torture_.

'Oh!' A grim expression appeared on her face.

"You little minx!" John growled. "Just you wait, I'll do the same to you!"

Jaime raised her brows and smiled wickedly. "Och, aye?" She sat forward and tickled his balls. "Is tha' a promise?"

All the reply she got was a whimper. He soon felt something hot against his testicles and he yelled in surprise.

"What's that?" He struggled in his invisible bonds. "What are you doing?"

"Jus' meltin' the ice." Jaime replied.

He looked at her and saw that her left hand had a orangey-red aura around it. John groaned and his head flopped back down on the bed. The ice melted rather quickly along with the ice stick in his 'urethral passage', and when she grabbed his slightly cold penis he yelled again and squirmed. The ice making it more sensitive than ever. Not to mention soft. Tickling the underside of his penis with her finger, moving it up and down, she listened as J.D yelled and swore, then soon began to beg when he got hard.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come...please let me come, please!"

She could feel it getting hot and jumpy and her calculations made her stop. John yelled in anguish, then swore at her.

"Ye dinnae git tae come 'til I let ye, dae ye ken?" Jaime growled in reply and he let out a strangled sob.

She saw him nod his head in understanding.

Once again she started tickling the underside of his penis again, this time going from his frenulum all the way down to his balls and underneath them. She watched as he squirmed, listened as he whimpered and groaned, begging for release. When he was once more nearing an orgasm, Jaime stopped, giggling when he cried out in anguish before he groaned in frustration. He was aching so badly and he really needed to come but she wouldn't let him. Jaime moved her face closer to his penis and saw that its head was slick with pre-come. The word _'fellatio_ ' came to mind and she wondered what it meant.

_'Fellatio_ '. The Time Lord dictionary told her. _Is the act of 'oral sex' putting the man's penis in one's mouth. Also known as 'sucking off', 'giving head' or a 'blow job_ '.

Jaime grimaced. 'Perhaps not...maybe next time.'

Instead she took in a deep breath, and blew out over the super sensitive head of his penis. Eyes widening, J.D gasped as he felt cold wind tickling at the head of his penis. It felt un-natural as it began to swirl around, continuing to tickle until he was on the edge of yet another orgasm.

"Yes, yes...yes!" He cried. "Please, please...I gotta...I'm gonna..."

Suddenly the tickling wind stopped, denying him yet again. A look of anguish appeared on his face. Jaime sat up and her eyes widened as he let out a long, loud and mournful Chewbacca like wail. She sensed he wasn't hurt or anything, just that he'd been teased beyond words. She had a feeling something like this might happen, she just didn't expect it this loud! And when she used her thumb to tickle the glans and the frenulum of his penis he began to sob, squirming in his bonds. She sensed this was different. It wasn't tears of relief, but real actual crying.

"Wha's up?" She asked.

Her thumb passed over his urethral passage, tickling the slit for a moment before moving over the rest of the super sensitive head. He just cried harder but she heard his begging pleas in between.

"Please, no more, no more. Just finish me, please!" He cried.

She stopped and stared. He was begging for a finish? Was this normal?

_'Orgasm denial_ '. Spoke the Time Lord dictionary. _A denied orgasm can sometimes feel unpleasant and leaves the victim highly frustrated. They can also be painful for a male and may lead to 'Vasocongestion'_.

'Uhh, okay, so what does that mean?' Jaime furrowed her brow. It was a word she had not heard before.

_'Vasocongestion'. When an engorged penis is unable to orgasm. It will feel heavy and discomforting. Also known as 'blue balls'_.

Jaime grimaced and listened to J.D's crying. She never liked seeing the Tenth Doctor crying and it got worse during the 'End of Time' episodes. And she wasn't twisted evil either. She would gladly grant him that release. She leaned forward, putting her left hand on his balls and her right on his penis, thumb placed on top of its head.

"Get ready." She said to him.

"What for?" John sniffled.

"This!" She replied.

The dark-haired Scot used Vibration Emission, only this was wind powered. Her hands blurred as she masturbated him. Within seconds John was nearing orgasm and he was crying out in excitement. He had no idea what she was doing with her hands but it felt really good.

"Oh god, oh Rassilon...I'm coming, I'm coming! Oh please, please, pleeeee....."

And he did finally reach a full orgasm where he yelled loudly. And he spurted like a Las Vegas water fountain. Jaime watched in awe as the white stuff landed all over the place. Good thing the TARDIS is self-cleaning!

_'Seminal fluid'_. The very smart dictionary stated. _Once in the 'vaginal tunnel' the 'Sperm' swim towards the 'reproductive system' in a bid to reach the 'ovaries' and a possible 'egg'. Also known as 'spunk', 'cum', or 'load'_.

John groaned in relief at being able to orgasm, but realised she had not yet stopped when the head of his penis began to tickle.

"What are you doing?" He whimpered a giggle in a small voice.

"Hush now, big boy. I ain't finished."

She continued to masturbate him while still using the Aerokinetic Vibration Emission, hands blurring. Seconds after his first orgasm, John had his second orgasm, crying out in relief while spurting some more. By the time she was just about finished J.D had gone through eight orgasms all seconds apart until he was just dry-coming.

"Stop, please stop...Jaime, please..." He pleaded, crying. "Gah! It hurts, please! Oh god, no!! No!! Please no!! I'm coming, I'm coming, please don't stop!"

He struggled, squirmed and grimaced as he reached his ninth orgasm. He howled as it hit.

"Oh god, fuck! FUCK!" It hurts, please stop, it hurts." He openly cried.

Watching and calculating with a wince, Jaime really had wanted to stop after his eighth but then the ninth came along pretty quickly. She finally, and quite mercifully stopped and sat back, watching as his sweat covered body trembled and shuddered, listening as he actually cried again. His penis was floppy and she doubted he wanted anyone touching it for the moment.

As he lay there sobbing, tears streaming down his face, he could feel the painful ache in his testicles and the ache in his penis. The head of his penis was even worse. It felt like thousands of fire ants had crawled in there. Speaking of crawling, he could feel her crawling back up to him and he whimpered.

"There now!" Jaime soothed, wiping away the tears and then waved her hand and he felt the binds let him go. "Ye'll be okay."

He had red eyes from so much crying.

"Aww, my poor wee Johnny." She continued soothing, wiping the tears away again. He was glad he could move again and he moved his arms so that he was stroking her back, then he shifted his legs to protect

his privates. She kissed him and he kissed back, closing his eyes as she stroked the side of his face and ran her fingers through his hair. It calmed him down somewhat and it felt good. But then she heard snoring and looked down at him.

"Wha'?" Jaime exclaimed. "He fell asleep on me!"

She carefully shifted off J.D and sat next to him.

"How come my mind kept giving me lessons in sex education?" She asked out loud and the 'Human to Half-Time Lord' book appeared on her bed. "Och, is that a hint?"

She received a nudge from the TARDIS.

"Okay." She picked up the book and opened it, realising something. "Ugh! My hands are all sticky." Never the less she read the first few pages until her eyes began to droop and she too fell asleep.


	2. Extra Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's J.D's turn to have his way with Jaime, or so he thinks.

A little while later J.D woke up feeling slightly better than before, though he could still feel his penis and testicles aching. And when he touched his shaft and its head he hissed and pulled back his hand. It was still very much sensitive. He had to admit, she was very good with her hands, despite having been rubbed raw and reduced to tears.

Speaking of Jaime, he could hear whimpering and looking around confirmed she was sleeping, but most likely having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning, whimpering fearfully, the book laying open, abandoned on the bed. Poor thing, she was still experiencing bad dreams and John had to sympathise with her. It didn't matter what he was, he still had nightmares of the Time War. John shifted on the bed and shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Come on, darling." He mumbled.

She gasped awake, eyes flashing open, almost punching him, until she realised who was hovering over her. Jaime groaned in annoyance.

"Don't tell me. It was Utopia again?" He asked and she nodded.

Those damn Toclafane!

"Don't worry, they'll soon fade from memory," John told her and kissed her on the lips. "In the meantime, let me make you feel better."

Jaime raised her brows at him. "Oh? And how will ye dae tha'?" She asked coyly.

He kissed her again, this time a little longer while his hand slid down her body towards her privates. She felt his fingers glide over her clitoris and she giggled at the ticklish sensation she felt, then jerked her legs and giggled even more when he began to rub her vagina. J.D looked down at her with a raised brow, grinning.

"Oh? Are you ticklish down there?" He asked.

Her dark brown eyes were wide. She clearly hadn't expected that.

He continued to rub her vagina, passing a finger over her clitoris, while she jerked her legs and giggled. Jaime could feel the tingling feeling in her loins returning as the Half-Time Lord tickled her non-stop.

"Blimey! You're getting wet down there a lot!" John said to her.

But she barely heard him through all the giggling she was doing. How come she was so sensitive down there? And was it normal?

_The clitoris, labia and vagina of the female are erogenous zones and can sometimes be highly sensitive_. Her Time Lord mind/dictionary kicked in.

Soon enough the tingling sensation in her loins became even more intense and she could feel a dull throbbing in her clitoris. Jaime grabbed a handful of bed covers as she began to feel hot and she raised her hips now and again. She was coming and she moaned loudly, ignoring the feeling of wanting to pee. John watched her reaction, calculating. He noticed her biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed, then she cried out as she neared orgasm. She could feel it coming, she was within seconds of climaxing.

Only before that could even happen he pulled his hand away and all that feeling abated. Jaime groaned and opened her eyes when she heard John chuckling.

"Uh-uh, not yet!" He said and a look of annoyance appeared on her face. "Two can play at that game." He added with a cheeky grin and ran his hands up her body.

She wiggled a little until he got to her breasts, tickling her nipples and she wiggled even more, squeaking. It made her loins ache even more and J.D could feel them going hard. After teasing them enough he moved his hands further up her body until he got to her armpits... And that's when she suddenly jerked and squeaked again.

"What was that?" The Half-Time Lord enquired. "Are you ticklish there too?"

Jaime shook her head.

That made him laugh. "Oh, I think you are."

And he started tickling her armpits. Jaime outright laughed as she tried to jerk away from his unrelenting fingers. She wanted him to stop but he wouldn't and as it continued, her clitoris ached for an orgasm. John sensed it and stopped, watching as she panted for breath. She had a thin sheen of sweat on her body and he smiled, because no matter how sensitive his penis was feeling he too was starting to get hard once again.

J.D lowered his head and kissed her on the lips, feeling her hands in his hair. He loved the way she ran her hands along his scalp and he practically purred while she could feel his hardness.

"And do you know what I can do?" He asked once he ended the kiss.

Jaime shook her head, her lips swollen and her eyes darker than normal.

"This!" And he shuffled down to her crotch. At this point she was very wet and he could smell it.

Jaime was wondering what he was going to do until she felt his fingers enter her vagina. It felt very odd and she squeaked and giggled as he scissored in and out. Then his thumb brushed over her clitoris making her giggle even more. To get her off even more John used his free hand to tickle her nipples again. She had the tingling feeling again, only it was a bit more intense and her clitoris was throbbing so much she was lifting her hips.

As her orgasm neared, Jaime moaned and groaned, followed by a continued use of 'yes'. But right at the last moment, J.D stopped what he was doing and once again the feeling of hotness and tingling abated, leaving her growling in frustration.

"Are you okay?" He asked all too innocently.

Jaime scowled at him. The expression made him chuckle again and he wiggled his fingers inside her. It still felt odd and she jerked, laughing at the way he was tickling the inside of her vagina. The Half-Time Lord looked amazed at this. Not only was she ticklish outside of her privates but she was even more ticklish inside. He continued wiggling his fingers in her until she couldn't take it anymore and closed her legs...or at least tried to. J.D was in the way and he kept pushing them back down.

"Stop, stop!" She squeaked laughter and he did.

Pulling out of her, his fingers were wet from her secretions. Jaime gasped, humping the bed a bit, panting from being tickled again. All she wanted was an orgasm, but her eyes widened as she watched John lick his wet fingers.

"Mmmm..." He said with a wicked grin. "There's something else I can do too!" He said and brought his face closer to her vagina, smelling her arousal while pushing her legs further part.

Jaime wondered what he was doing until she felt him fiddling with her throbbing clitoris, his finger scraping over the head. She yelled, followed by practically jumping in the air. Next thing she knew he was flicking and twisting her throbbing clitoris which made her snort laughter.

"Well, it looks like up have another ticklish spot." J.D flicked and twisted it again before rubbing around it.

"Och! Oh god..." Jaime snorted laughter and couldn't close her legs no matter how hard she tried, then snorted more laughter.

Whatever he was doing she was far too ticklish for words. And if that wasn't enough she suddenly felt something wet across her throbbing clitoris. Jaime rolled her eyes.

"Wha' is it with Time Lords and lick..." Her eyes widened and a snort of laughter burst from her mouth when she felt an odd sucking feeling. 'Woah!'

"Sorry, what was that?" J.D enquired before going back to his sucking.

Being sucked and licked on was something she hadn't been expecting at all and it was even more ticklish. She couldn't help but laugh and giggle until she began to tingle, raise her hips and moan.

"Yes, yes..." She cried, on the edge of a climax until he stopped what he was doing. "Oh!"

John had to chuckle at the look on her face. She appeared distraught, then growled at him. And that growl really turned him on. He continued teasing her, licking and sucking on her clitoris, and sometimes her whole vagina. And five times he continued to deny her what she needed, leaving her very frustrated. Not to mention even more wet, more highly sensitive and even more ticklish than ever.

Jaime's clitoris throbbed painfully and in need of an orgasm. John noticed it was very red and engorged.

Then when he went down on her again she gasped and groaned before falling into fits of mad laughter. That was a new one and the Half-Time Lord looked at her with raised brows.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Jus' too ticklish!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" And he quite purposefully pinched at her clitoris, rubbing it.

Jerking her hips she laughed again before slapping his hand away.

"I git it," she growled. "Ye can deny me jus' as good as I can tae ye!" She grinned in a cheeky way. "Withou' all the cryin'."

"Hey!" John sat up and stared at her, surprised by the insult. It appeared women could get really catty when denied countless times. He was part Donna, he could be catty too!

"I'd rather ye jus' fuck me!" Jaime invited and J.D blinked in surprise.

Well, that was rather direct.

"Uhh, yeah, I'd like that," John replied. "Only you were a bit too good with your hands. I'm still feeling very sensitive."

Jaime looked at his half-hard penis and smirked.

"Maybe I can persuade ye!" She said and beckoned to him.

Grinning, he came back up to her and she gently grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down so that they were kissing again. He didn't notice her right hand moving towards his crotch but he gasped when he felt her grab his penis.

ZAPPP!

J.D yelled loudly and even jumped quite high, landing beside Jaime who was giggling at his reaction.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked angrily.

"Have a gander!" She told him.

He narrowed his eyes and looked down at his manhood when he realised he could feel an irritating prickling along his penis and testicles. There was an odd blue aura around them and when he touched his penis his fingers received a painful electric shock. John yelped and shook his hand.

"What's this in aid of?" He asked.

"Like I said, maybe a little persuasion can help!"

His eyes were wide. "How? What?" He was very worried she was up to something.

"This." And she closed her right hand into a fist watching his reaction.

The irritating prickling feeling turned into sharp and painful electrical shocks, starting from the tip of his penis all the way to his scrotum.

"Gahh!!!" John's eyes widened and he howled in pain before he curled up, grimacing.

He could barely get a word out as his eyes watered. It hurt so much! Giving him enough time Jaime opened her fist and the irritating prickling returned. The Half-Time Lord sighed a sob.

"Or there's this." And she clicked her fingers of her left hand, making the irritating prickling turn into a mild tickle.

John looked confused which made Jaime smile, then she closed her left hand into a fist. The mild tickling turned into an intense vibration that captured every part of his penis and testicles. His very sensitive head being buzzed on while a gasping, giggling wide-eyed John shifted on the bed, jerking his hips as his penis got hard in quick fashion. Within seconds he was nearing an orgasm and whimpering that he was coming. But he didn't get to do that because Jaime opened her left fist and he groaned at the denial, rubbing his hands over his face and looking frustrated. His penis was back to being mildly tickled, its head feeling even more sensitive.

"What are you trying to prove?" John asked tiredly.

The dark-haired Scot chuckled. "That I'm the one in charge!" She replied.

He looked at her with a stunned expression. "What?" He exclaimed.

Jaime grinned. "Now fuck me, big boy!"

J.D suddenly looked nervous. "I'm not really..."

A click of her fingers of her right hand saw the return of the irritating prickling and he stared as she threatened to fist her right hand.

"Okay, okay!" John quickly mounted her but looked worried. "What about this...thing?" He pointed at the odd shield, force field, whatever it was but frowned when Jaime laughed.

"Wouldn't it make sex a hell if a lot better?" She asked.

He snorted in disbelief. "You're weird."

"Thank ye," she replied and smacked J.D's arse so hard it surprised him. "Now git goin' big boy!" Jaime growled.

With a nervous sigh he aligned his hard penis with her vagina and carefully pushed in. When the electrical shield touched her clitoris she squeaked and jumped a little. When it reached her inner walls she made an odd pained sounding noise.

"Are you okay?" John worried, wondering why he let her convince him.

"I'm fine!" Jaime growled in reply.

After hesitating he pushed the rest of the way in, listening to her pained squeaks, but he sensed she was okay and seemed satisfied when he did fully enter her. Jaime felt a sharp but brief pain, along with the mild electrical prickling. It felt really unusual to have something so big jammed into her vagina. It was annoying but felt good at the same time.

"Are you okay?" The Half-Time Lord asked again.

"Aye, jus' gettin' used tae it, tha's all!" He frowned. "It is my first time ye know!"

Of course, before this she was just a nervous and shy teenager. She was still a teenager but now she was a lot more confident. Not to mention dominant...and kinky.

John smiled. "Well, just follow my lead."

"Nah! I know wha' tae dae now." Her Time Lord mind had just given her instructions on how to have sex.

"Uhh, right." He muttered.

Since she was very wet it was easy for him to pump in and out of her vagina. As he continued pumping he felt her put her arms around his neck and upper back, then she raised her hips every time he pumped out. She kissed him and squealed loudly as the electrical shield tickled her insides and clitoris. Soon they both reached a level of excitement, their bodies full of sweat, their hair stuck to their foreheads or the back of their neck.

Next thing J.D knew she'd managed to wrap her legs around his lower back, apparently to get a better grip. It was Jaime who climaxed first, squealing 'yes' all the way. And when she had her orgasm she screamed a very loud 'fan-dabby-dozy', her body experiencing aftershocks.

Seconds after that, J.D came with grunts and growled when he experienced his tenth orgasm of the night, spurting out of his sensitive penis. He chuckled and wiggled his hips when he felt the electrical prickling tickling at his sensitive head.

"Wow!" Jaime gasped as she placed her forehead on his sweaty shoulder. She could feel the electrical shield prickling her inside and out. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, amazing." John grunted, wiggled his hips again and giggled. "I couldn't help noticing but we're floating right now." He said.

Jaime laughed. "See, ye were tha' good ye made me lose control!"

John grinned at her compliment and once they floated back down he pulled out of her and rolled off her. A satisfied Jaime closed her eyes while John checked out the electrical shield around his penis and testicles.

"Where did all the semen go?" He enquired.

"Yer wee wigglers got fried." Came the reply.

"Oh, okay." He frowned, confused. "Is there any chance you can t..." He halted when he saw that she was asleep. "Hmmm, I guess I'll have to wait." John mumbled and snuggled into her.

Despite the irritation he was asleep within seconds.


End file.
